Erased Mistakes
by kzlovers
Summary: After a brutal argument between Leo and Raph, Don goes to see Leo if Leo is alright and tries to figure out what happened. Warning: there is turtlecest.


A TMNT Fanfic

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Rating: T

Warning: tcest

Pairings: Leo/Don, hint of Raph/Mikey, hint of Raph/Leo

Summary: After a brutal argument between Leo and Raph, Don goes to see Leo if Leo is alright and tries to figure out what happened.

Erased Mistakes

Orange rays of light began to peak over the sky as the sun slowly made it turn from night to day. Blue threads of fabric twirled in the wind as dark eyes looked out at the horizon; clearly deep in thought. Despite his thought process at work, he was still aware enough to hear quiet footsteps hovering closer to his location. Thinking fast, green hands moved to unsheathe his katanas and turn to face whoever dared to sneak up on him. His defensive stance was easily relaxed as he caught sight of one of his younger brothers holding his hands up in a surrender stance.

"What are you doing here Donnie?"

"I was worried. I realize you and Raph argue sometimes but that was pretty rough. Are you okay Leo?" Don asked while concern shown itself willingly in his brown eyes.

"Yes. I just needed to get away."

"I can understand," the younger nodded, "But it's always Raph who runs out of the lair, not you."

Their eyes met. When Leo first saw Don, he then looked back towards the horizon and Don had stood next to him. Now they faced one another. The genius had never looked away from his older brother, but he worried about the leader.

"What did you both argue about anyway?"

"It's nothing."

"That's not true!" The outburst made the leaf green turtle jump a bit, though barely, from surprise at the usually calm turtle showing anger. "If it wasn't important, then you wouldn't have walked out. You and Raph wouldn't have argued about it either."

"Donnie…"

"Don't tell me it's not important," Don interrupted, "You don't have to tell me what happened. I was just worried. I mainly wondered if you were okay."

Leo did catch a glimpse of guilt in those chocolate eyes. He had no reason to feel as such, but the older knew his brother well. He always worried about everyone in the family so following the leader out was what he felt might be his best option to see him and assess the situation; whatever it might be. Don was never one to get anger, but he hated being lied to, especially if it had to do with his concern over his brothers.

"I'm sorry Donnie," Leo whispered. He did not mind apologizing for when he was wrong, but just felt guilty himself for lying in hopes he would drop the subject.

"No, it's okay," He grinned. "Besides, I came here to see if you were okay… Are you alright Leo?"

In all honesty, he was really unsure of how to answer that question. The argument shared was a bit different than most. Usually, it involved him going topside and becoming reckless. This time, he wanted to go out and get special supplies for him and Mikey to have more enjoyable sex. Leo would not have normally minded this but a recent battle with the Foot and Karai had brought second thoughts to the leader about letting his hothead brother leave. He was angry, which the leader saw coming, but for some reason, the argument went from a small disagreement about going out when he could have waited another night to other, more deep, subjects that he did not even care to think about.

"Leo?" This snapped the older out of his thoughts. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure if you would want to know."

"Well, I'm guessing it's about Raph wanting to go out to get lube and other items for sex with Mike, right?"

Eyes widened. "How did you…?"

"Mikey said something about them being low earlier today. He likes to think I have everything in my lab and asked if I had any."

A humorous smile grew on Leo's lips. "I can see that." Don returned the expression after he said that.

The subject then grew serious again. "You don't have to talk but I'm always here if you change your mind."

Leo stared deeply into the dark orbs. It instantly brought him back to the topic of the argument that was held between him and Raphael. It had been painful; inflicting many old scars. This was one topic he was not sure he could ever talk to Donatello about. Then again, he knew the subject would come up one day. The decision of figuring out if he was ready was a whole different story.

"I think I will head back. That option is still open if you change your mind." Don grinned.

He then turned and started to walk to an edge so he could jump to another building. What happened next was one that surprised both turtles. No comments were made as Donnie felt strong, masculine arms wrap around his waist. Don felt those fingers touching his stomach and then sliding to his side. It made goose bumps appear on his arms. A light blush formed on olive green cheeks.

"L-Leo?" He stuttered in question as the older turtle held him close. Leo rested his head in the side of his neck.

"Raph and I had a discussion over old wounds that were never healed." This made the nervousness the genius felt dissipate as he listened further. "We… There are things that happened between us that we never fully discussed. We always just avoided the subject."

"What was it you both avoided?" Don asked, suddenly feeling slight fear of what the answer might be.

"We used to have sex."

That answer just made Donnie tense. That was one thing he never expected to hear. Raph and Mikey have been together for a while so the thought of Leo and Raph participating in those acts just seemed so surreal. The truth of it kind of hurt for some odd reason. That was pushed aside as Leo continued to speak.

"It was before Raph got with Mikey. He came to me one night when I stayed up in my room and meditating. I was confused when he barged in and locked the door. He didn't give me much time to ask as he pushed me to the floor and kissed me."

"How did you feel about it?" Don asked.

"I wasn't sure what to feel. I couldn't form words since his lips were on mine and he pinned my wrists down. It was like he was afraid I'd run so he put all his weight on me. After a few minutes of kissing me, he finally stopped the kiss and I was able to ask why. He said he couldn't hide his feelings anymore."

Those arms that held the genius turtle began to shake. This worried Donnie considerably. "I told him I wasn't sure what I felt. He said we could figure it out together. I knew it was a horrible idea to be with him, but I did it anyway."

"Why was it horrible?"

"Because I held feelings for another."

Chocolate eyes widened and he looked to the ground. Fear was suddenly implanted in him but he had to continue this talk. Leo needed to get this out. He was just scared of what might hide behind some of the details.

"What happened between you both?"

"We were together for a couple of months. We kissed, made-out, and had sex. Our relationship did not have much more than that. We never really tried to do anything special with one another. Not only that, but my feelings for that other person never left me. I had hoped that if I became more with Raphael, then I would forget the pain of not being with the one that I care for.

"I finally broke it off. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt that I would rather be alone than drag Raph around in hopes I would feel the same. Maybe it would have helped if the relationship didn't just feel like it was sex oriented. He was angry; beyond even. We fought for hours and were in horrible shape the next day. I remember practice being cancelled because of it."

"That's the morning where I patched you and Raph up. You both had a bunch of wounds all over your bodies. Raph was angry and you were distant. We all knew you guys got into a fight but were too afraid to bring it up." Don commented, suddenly remembering that odd, disturbing morning. Leo nodded to confirm the facts.

Donnie then brought up the question that he had been wondering the most this whole time. "Who was it that you cared for?"

Leo loosened his arms before physically encouraging the other to turn. Don faced Leo now but was still in a relaxed embrace. "

"You mean who do I still care for? The answer to that is you Donatello. I care deeply about you."

Shock was written all over the smaller turtle's face. Despite the shock, he brought his arms to rest on Leo's sides just so they weren't hanging limp as his cheeks darkened. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid you would be disgusted with me. I did not even know if any else was going through the feelings that I had. It was a shock when Raph came to me. I had hoped I could feel something for him but I just couldn't."

"You can't force yourself to feel something Leo."

Lips turned up when a small smile. "I know that now."

Both remained close as silence began to settle between them. Eyes were locked, as they were in deep thought but didn't mind searching the eyes of the other. Don had been greatly surprised by all he learned. He knew everyone had secrets, and figured even his two older brothers did have some that may never want to share, either it being pride or shame, but all of this was completely out of the blue. Especially that Leo confessed to holding feelings for him. Donnie had always looked up to his oldest brother, and even liked him, but he never expected it to be returned.

After a little while longer of staring in silence, Leo finally moved. He brought their faces closer. One hand then moved from Don's waist to hold the side of his olive green jaw. Leo tilted his head and leaned in to have their lips touch softly.

The older of the two lead the kiss, moving his lips to intensify the action. Don felt bliss from what was being shared between them. He had always imagined them holding one another; sharing kisses and embraces. This was far better than anything his brain had thought of in this field of thought.

Leo's other hand that rested on his brother's waist then lightly pulled to bring them closer. Don hummed from feeling content. Just to help, the genius wrapped his arms around his older brother instead of just resting on his sides. A churr left Leo when their bodies pressed closer. He was glad that Don destroyed more space between them than Leo himself had.

Wetness was felt on Don's lips, and after a moment, he realized that Leo was licking around them. As if answering a request, Donnie parted his lips to allow entering to the wondering tongue. Leo gladly accepted and began to search every inch inside his brother's orifice. A loud churr rumbled from Don that vibrated into Leo's mouth. A moan was Leo's reply from the glee he felt from it.

The hand one the jaw then tilted it upward as they parted. Leo's lips did not go far as he began to plant light kisses along the jaw line. Don let his eyes slide closed as he enjoyed the soft lips exploring him. They then moved down to the neck. Donnie tilted his head to the side to give better access, which brought pleasure to the older at the invitation, and the younger brother felt the same when it was taken. Light kisses and playful nips began to cover the side of the olive green neck. Even if there were bruises, the genius did not care. He has wanted this for so long and planned to enjoy every minute of it.

"…ove you."

Leo's eyes showed confusion as he only half heard what his brother said. He pulled away from the neck and looked at Don's half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks.

"What?"

"I said I love you."

A warm smile covered Leo's face. "I love you too Donnie. More than words could say."

Don brought his arms up and wrapped them around Leo's neck before pulling him into a kiss. It was a short kiss but very much enjoyable.

"I'm happy to hear that."

Happiness was easily seen on both of their faces. Leo then said, "Let's go home."

Both took a step back. They walked back home with warmed hearts. Nothing could waiver their new found love. All they hoped for was a bright future. Leo and Don waited a long time, but it proved worth the wait in the end as they walked with fingers intertwined and smiles to match.

*Hey guys! So, I've wanted to write a Leo/Don for a while. It's not one I'm used to but I thought I would try it out. I don't feel this is one of my best works but now I can at least say I wrote one fic for these two. Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
